Will I Ever Have You?
by shexbeaver
Summary: AU NALEY: Haley James transfers to Tree Hill High from an elite private school. It is her first year of high school, and a certain boy catches her eye. There will be other pairings in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of high school and Haley James felt quite lost. Tree Hill High was a huge place and there was zillions of students swarming all over the school.

Haley had come to Tree Hill Hill from an elite private school in Colorado. Her father got transferred to the North Carolina branch of Philips Electronics during the summer vacation.

She was the youngest of six children in the James family. Her parents, Jimmy and Lydia James were apparently stuck in their hippie years and were forever embarrassing their children to no end. Haley was the only child left at home as all of her siblings had grown up and left home.

Haley looked at her timetable and noticed that homeroom was the first place she had to go to. Luckily a map of the school was attached to her timetable, so it wasn't too hard for her to find the location of her homeroom. She walked straight to the classroom where her homeroom was allocated for the entire academic year.

All eyes were on when she walked into the room. She looked at everyone, and then looked at her homeroom teacher. _That must be Miss Derrick._

Miss Derrick smiled at her and said "Hello and welcome. You must be?"

"James. Haley James"

"Haley, welcome to Tree Hill High. According to my records, you transferred here from St Augustine's Academy in Colorado. I hope your high school years here will be memorable. Oh and I'm Miss Derrick."

"Thanks Miss Derrick"

Haley then proceeded to an empty seat and sat down. She looked around and noticed a brunette with dimples next to her.

"Hey I'm Brooke Davis. I have a really good feeling that you and I are gonna be best friends! Stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Brooke. I'm Haley James. I'll need a local girl to show me around town!

"Then you've come to the right person! I'll introduce you to my friends"

When the bell rang for first break, Haley and Brooke went to the main quad. There was a couple of kids sitting at a table.

"GUYS! I have new girl here I'd like to introduce you guys" Brooke yelled.

A boy with scrawny haircut said "Brooke, did you really have to be that loud?!" Brooke ignored him and turned to Haley.

"Rude boy here is Jake Jagielski".

Jake rolled his eyes and said "That's Brooke for you." Haley smiled and gave a questioning look to Brooke.

"OH! Sorry! Everybody, this is Haley James from Colorado."

There was a chorus of hello's from the table. Brooke said "Haley, you see Goldilocks over there? That's Peyton Sawyer, my long time best friend. See that brooding boy? Lucas Scott. Skinny scrawny dude is Marvin McFadden but we all call him Mouth...don't ask me why."

Brooke introduced everyone else as Skills, Bevin, Junk, Fergie and Rachel.

They all sat down at the table and started eating their lunches. Haley felt like she fit right in the group. Suddenly she noticed a tall boy walking past her. He had raven coloured hair, beautiful blue eyes and a really cute smirk. Haley nudged Brooke in the ribs.

"OW! What was that for Haley?"

"Sorry, but I was just wondering who is that boy with girls all over him?"

"That's Nathan Scott. Little brother of Lucas. Tree Hill High's star basketball player."

Lucas gave Brooke a death glare. Haley wondered what was the story behind that. She reckoned she'd find out one day.

Brooke sighed and said "Anyways Haley, I'd advise you to stay away from Nathan. He's the world's biggest ass and he takes after his father, Dan Scott. He's a real player from what you can see, and he seems to think he's God's gift to all girls in Tree Hill."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering who he was."

Haley then looked at Nathan, and she thought there was something about him... that she couldn't put her finger on it. Every time she looked at him, she got a weird feeling in her stomach. She had never felt that way, and it scared her but she had a good feeling about it.

--

**A/N: This is my second attempt with Naley fanfic :) My first one, 'Outback Love' is still under progress - I've had some serious writers block, thus causing me to be stuck on the second chapter LOL.**

**R&R will be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A week later...**_

"H.JAMES! EARTH TO H.JAMES!"

Haley suddenly snapped out of her daydream, and looked at Brooke who was just shrilling into her face.

"Finally, I have your attention! Now, Tutor Girl, who is the guy?" Brooke smirked.

Haley was suddenly lost for words. What was she going to tell her best friend? That she had been crushing on Nathan Scott since the first day?

"Umm... no one interesting, really." Haley said meekly.

Brook gave her a I-smell-bullshit look, and said "Haley, come out with it. You've been like this for the past few weeks, not to mention since you first came to Tree Hill. Now, tell me because I'm not leaving your house until you tell me."

Haley sighed and said "Alright, Tigger, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Peyton, Jake and Lucas!"

Brooke smiled and said "Tutor Girl, your secret's safe with me."

"Okay... here I go. IhaveacrushonNathanScott"

"Wait. What was that? Speak again."

Haley got up and walked up to Brooke. She yelled "I HAVE A FRIGGING CRUSH ON NATHAN SCOTT! HAPPY NOW?!" right into Brooke's face.

Brooke was stunned, and she said "Whoa Haley, you didn't have to scream that into my face! Nathan Scott?! You can't be serious! You've seen how he treats all girls... like shit!"

"Yeah, well, it just happened. I didn't expect it, but somehow I have a feeling there is good in Nathan. I just don't know, but it's there."

"Haley, this is deep. Come to the kitchen with me, and we'll talk about this over ice cream."

Haley and Brooke went downstairs to the kitchen. Brooke walked over to the freezer and got out the ice cream tub, and grabbed two spoons. The girls sat down at the table, and started dipping their spoons into the ice cream tub.

Brooke looked at Haley and said "H.James, how long have you had a crush on Nathan?"

Haley blushed. "Since the first day of school."

"Wow. That long, huh? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. Let's face it, he wouldn't go out with a girl like me. He's way out of my league. He'd much rather go out with those air headed bimbos. But we've talked a few times... he's my lab partner in Chemistry. He has never shown interest in me, but to me, he's nice. He waves to me everyday. For the time being, I'd rather stay friends with him."

"You do have a good point, Tutor Girl. There's plenty of fish in the sea, so let's not obsess over Nathan. Now, I have something to tell you too... I have a crush."

"Oh really?! Who is the lucky guy?"

Brooke blushed furiously, and giggled.

"B.Davis, this is the first time I've heard you giggle like a school girl with a crush!"

"I am a school girl and I have a crush, H.James! It's Lucas."

"Lucas Scott?! Or is there another Lucas I haven't met?!"

"The one and only Lucas Scott."

Haley was looking at Brooke with surprise. She said "Wow. I never thought you'd be crushing on Lucas. You guys are so different... complete opposites of each other."

"Yeah well, I just seem to connect with him. He's a lot different to other guys. I know I've been with a lot of guys, but he's just different. And you know what worries me? I give a rat's arse about him! I've never given any rat's arse about any other guys!"

Haley smirked and said "You're whipped, Tigger."

"Haha, very funny Tutor Girl." Brooke said sarcastically.

The next day at school, Haley was walking down to her usual eating table where her group sat during breaks. Brooke ran up to her, and shrilled "You want the latest gossip?!"

"Sure. What's the latest?"

"Peyton and Jake are going out!! Cheerleader tryouts are on this afternoon after school!!"

"Peyton and Jake?! I didn't see that one coming, but fact is, they've been flirting with each other for God knows how long. And Brooke, you're not going to coax me into cheerleading just because I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"Please, Tutor Girl? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Brooke looked at Haley with puppy eyes.

Haley laughed, and said "You know those puppy eyes of yours never work on me, but yes I will go to the tryouts with you."

"YAY!" Brooke hugged Haley tightly.

"Whoa, give me some oxygen!"

"Sorry. I'm just excited!"

Then Lucas walked up to Brooke and Haley. The girls looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

Brooke was the first to speak up.

"Hey Broody."

"Hey Cheery. And hey Haley. What's up ladies?"

Brooke giggled and said "Cheery. I like that. We were just talking about cheerleading tryouts this afternoon. What brings you here, Scott?"

"I have basketball practice same time as cheerleading tryouts, so afterwards, I was wondering if you girls would like to hang out at my Mom's cafe for dinner?"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and nodded. Haley said "We'll be there, Lucas. See you there then."

The bell just went, and everyone went to their classes for the rest of the day.

Later in the afternoon, Brooke and Haley were in the gym, waiting for the cheerleading tryouts to start. Peyton walked into the gym, and saw the girls sitting on the benches so she walked up to them.

"Hey Brooke and Haley."

Brooke was shocked to see Peyton at the tryouts. "P.Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try out as well. Something to put on my college application form in few years time."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're here as well. Now we can team up against Tutor Girl!" Brooke giggled.

Haley slapped lightly on Brooke's shoulder and said "Hey! I'm here too!"

"Tutor Girl, you know you love me!"

Haley rolled her eyes and said "Whatever"

Brooke noticed a red haired girl walking up to them. "Slut alert at twelve o'clock."

Peyton and Haley looked at the girl walking towards them. Haley said "I hate her. She's such a slut." Peyton looked at Haley weirdly, and asked "Why's she such a slut?"

"Just that I don't like how she treats Nathan in Chemistry."

"Oh really? So... you and Nathan?" Peyton smirked.

Haley realised she just let her secret crush slip and blushed furiously. "Just shut up. Yes, I like Nathan. So what? I don't want that whore to know."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. You know Nathan's an ass."

"Yeah, I know, but there's something about him."

Then the red haired girl cleared her throat, and said "So you whores are going to try out? Like a chance in hell you'll get on the team!"

Brooke gave her a death glare. Haley rolled her eyes. Peyton stood up and said "Listen slutface, we are going to try out, whether you like it or not!"

The girl shrugged and walked off to her minions. The cheerleading coach walked up to everyone and announced that the tryouts had started.

After the tryouts finished, Coach Blackson asked for all girls to gather up on the benches.

"Alright girls, I have the final list of who is going to be in this year's cheerleading team."

All the girls looked at each other nervously. The slut and her minions were looking very smug. Brooke looked at them, and turned to Haley and Peyton, and said "I so would love to bitch-slap that smugness off their slutty faces."

"DAVIS, BROOKE!"

Brooke was shocked. She never thought she'd make the team. She jumped up and down, yelling "I MADE IT! SUCK THAT BITCHES!" Coach Blackson gave her a glare and said "Brooke, be quiet. Sit down!"

"GATINA, RACHEL!" Everyone looked around to see who she was. The red haired girl smirked and walked up to Brooke.

"So, Brooke, looks like you're stuck with me."

Brooke looked at her, and muttered "Fuck, I'm stuck with the slut from hell" and then smiled at Rachel.

"PRICE, BEVIN!"

"LEVITZKE, CLAIRE!"

"STEVENS, SCARLETT!"

"HARDING, ROBIN!"

"PAYNE, CHARLYN!"

"JAMES, HALEY!"

Haley was daydreaming, until Peyton nudged her in the ribs. "What was that for, Goldilocks!?"

Peyton said "Haley, didn't you hear your name?! You made the team!" Haley looked around and then looked at Coach Blackson.

"Haley, come down here. I just yelled out your name. Save your daydreams for home."

Haley was flabbergasted, and she looked at Peyton, who encouraged her to go down and join her team. Brooke ran up to her, and gave her a bear hug. She said "Oh my God! I can't believe you're on the team! We'll have a blast!"

"SAWYER, PEYTON!"

Peyton walked down to Coach Blackson and asked "Coach, are you kidding me?". Coach Blackson looked at her and said "No, Peyton, I'm not kidding you. Now get your arse over there."

Peyton grinned and ran up to Brooke and Haley, and said "I can't believe this! This is going to be an awesome year!"

The rest of the new cheerleading team were called out. Those who didn't make it walked out of the gym. Coach Blackson looked at her new cheerleaders and smiled. This was going to be an interesting year.

"Girls, in the next few weeks, I will be picking a captain and co-captain for the cheerleading team. Your first cheer isn't for 4 weeks, so you have 4 weeks to practice and exhibit your leadership skills. A good captain has to show that she is capable of leading her team, and have the ability to come up with various cheerleading routines. This is especially important for the Sparkle Classic coming up in 5 months time. Your cheerleading uniforms will be ready for pick up on Friday after school before our first practice. Now, get your butts home!"

Haley, Brooke and Peyton all walked to the girls locker rooms to grab their stuff, and walked out of the gym.

"Haley and Peyton, how are you going to get to Karen's Cafe?" asked Brooke.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and shrugged. Peyton said "I have my car here, if you guys want a lift?"

Haley and Brooke nodded and they jumped into Peyton's car. The girls went on their merry way to Karen's Cafe, where Lucas and the boys were waiting.

**What will happen at the cafe? **

A/N: Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. It's not much, but better than nothing, hey. This chapter has been the longest I've ever written... obviously! R&R greatly appreciated :)


End file.
